Konto Konto no Mi
The Konto Konto no Mi is a powerful Devil fruit that allows the user to control,create and to a certain extent become chaos. This turns the human into a Chaotic human and comes from the word Konton. It was eating by The Serial Killer Dre D.Fighter. Due to this fruits various abilities it has been decided to put it into the paramecia category. Appearence The fruit resembled a golden spiral patterned apple. The users attacks can make the area appear distorted and odd or at times deadly. The users appearence can also change to resemble a deadly creature with the body parts of different animals. This is said to be caused by awakening. Strengths and Weaknesses The user becomes the embodiment of chaos allowing the user to warp the world around them in order to cause madness and distortion. The users body also becomes unstable and chaotic making it hard to control. The users chaos energy has no discriminate form and instead goes into whatever form it feels like. This can also affect the world around him usually making the environment act unorderly and warped. The users ability to warp reality does however have a limit that has not yet been reached. Other then that the users constantly fighting for control over their body. This fruit also suffers from the suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Konto Carnivore: '''The users punches in the opponents direction while distorting their limb and making it form the shape of different creatures allowing the user to bite the opponent '''Konto Body: '''The users body morphs in order to defend against attacks. Though this is harder to use if the opponent has weaponry. '''Konto Claw: '''The user forms a claw out of chaotic energy to slash the opponent. Anything hit with this move becomes odd and distorted. '''Konto Wave: '''The user sends a wave of chaos and confusion to disrupt the environment and the people in it (at a much slower rate). '''Konto: '''The users main move has the user snap their fingers and causes the reality around them to change in order to attack the opponent. '''Konto World: '''The user warps reality to an even further extent making whole islands look different. Though this uses up almost all of the users energy. '''Konto King: '''The user gains full control over their chaotic body and morphs into a being of pure chaotic energy. This is said to be a form of awakening. This is said to be the users strongest form and he can even make his attacks take the creatures shape. '''Konto Summoner: The user vanishes through an unknown technique and appears in another area. '''Konto Storm: '''The user stirs up a storm of chaos making random dangers rain from the sky. '''Konto Assault: '''The user uses physical attacks while in his Konto body and Konto King forms. '''Konto Konto Konto!!!: '''The users ultimate attack. Once in the Konto King form the user unleashes the purest forms of chaos strong enough to almost shatter the reality in the surrounding area. Category:Drevon0301 Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits